Meeting with Bella
by BlackWhite13
Summary: This is chapter 33 and 35 of Breaking Dawn rewritten from Jenks POV. Contains spoilers for Breaking Dawn. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hello... I was feeling bored and decided to rewrite chapter 33 and 35 of Breaking Dawn from Jenks POV. Err I thing I'm gonna add another chapter to this story but it would take some time. Erms enjoy the story. Please R & R!

* * *

It was just another day in the office. I leaned back in my office chair, taking a short break from my work. The phone started to ring. I let it ring twice before sighing and picking up the phone. "Hey J," his heart raced in panic, hearing the voice, "it's Max. I know I'm never supposed to call you at this number except in an emergency…" I let out a sigh of relief; I thought the police were onto me.

Feeling impatient, I asked him, "Is there an emergency?"

"Well, not exactly. It's this girl who wants to see you."

I got past irritated. What was I paying this guy for anyway? "I fail to see the emergency in that. Why didn't you follow the normal procedure?"

"I didn't follow normal procedure 'cause she don't look like any kind of normal –"

Panic caught hold of me again. Max was such a sucker for women. "Is she a badge?"

"No – "

I felt very irritated at Max's stupidity. Maybe I should fire him and find another guy. "You can't be sure about that. Does she look like one of Kubarev's—?"

"No—let me talk, okay?" Yeah sure let the idiot talk. "She says you know her sister or something."

Max seemed more of an idiot every minute. I grimaced. This woman must sure be pretty to addle his brain so much. He usually wasn't this stupid. "Not likely." To be sure, I asked, "What does she look like?"

"She looks like…" There was a pause and I could imagine him looking at the woman from head to toe. "Well, she looks like a freaking supermodel, that's what she looks like." There was another pause. "Rocking body, pale as sheet, dark brown hair almost to her waist, needs a good night's sleep—any of this sounding familiar?"

I almost banged my head for even bothering. I wanted this stupid and meaningless phone call to end. "No, it doesn't. I'm not happy that you let your weakness for pretty women interrupt—"

"Yeah, so I'm a sucker for the pretty ones, what's wrong with that? I'm sorry I bothered you, man. Just forget it." He cut my sentence short again. As if he wasn't irritating me enough.

I was about to slam the phone down hard when he said, "Oh right. Wait. She says her name is Bella Cullen. That help?"

The wave of panic that shot through me was indescribable. This was much much much worse than getting caught by the police. The word that caused my panic attack rang in my ears: cullen. Without thought, I unleashed my panic onto Max. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that earlier you insolent fool? She is a priority client! Damnit! You could have mentioned that at the beginning of the conversation you—" A flurry of profanities escaped my mouth, swearing everything I knew at Max.

"Because you didn't ask!" Max yelled back, panicked.'

I paused, collecting myself. Why didn't I notice from the description? It was just like Jasper. "Beautiful and pale?" Truthfully, I had never seen the rest of the Cullens in person or photographs but I was sure that I had never seen the name "Bella Cullen" before. Maybe it was Jasper's wife who gave a fake name. Was it "Rosalie" or "Alice"?

"I said that, didn't I?"

I couldn't control the fear that gripped me. Meeting with Jasper had always been more than unpleasant. I didn't know about the rest of the family but I was quite sure it would be as unpleasant, or worse. I shouted my instructions and swore some more. If Jasper's family was anything like him, I was in deep shit. I shuddered, remembering the first time I worked with him and kept him waiting. I was puzzled as to why my old partner was so afraid of him.

"But you only meet downtown clients on Thursdays—" I interrupted him, fear fueling my urgency. I swore even more.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, okay! On it."

I slammed the phone down as hard as possible. I took deep breaths in and out to calm myself down, getting ready to meet "Bella Cullen".

XXX

I was just about done composing myself, at least appearance wise, when I remembered to alert my receptionist. I squawked into my phone to April, my receptionist. "April! I'm expecting a Ms. Cullen shortly. Send her in immediately. Do you understand? I don't care what it's interrupting." The stress in my voice was evident. April must have sensed it as she did not question her orders as usual.

"She's just arrived."

I struggled to calm my frazzled nerves, but to no avail. "What?" I could barely keep the little calm left in my voice. "Send her in! What are you waiting for?"

"Right away, Mr. Scott!"

I could hear April offering her drinks down the short hallway. The door opened as April led "Bella" into my office.

April was very pretty. But the lady who walked in with her was absolutely stunning. She must be Jasper's wife. He seemed rich enough to have such a beautiful wife. "Close the door behind you." I addressed April.

Rising unsteadily from my chair, I reached across the desk to shake "Bella's" hand, bracing myself for the coming cold. It was unnatural, but I tried not to cringe. "Ms. Cullen," I didn't want to offend her. She looked pretty young to be married, so it was safest to assume she wasn't. "What an absolute delight."

"Mr. Jenks. Or do you prefer Scott?" Her voice was musical. I mentally hit myself. It wouldn't be wise to offend the Cullens.

I winced at the sound of alias. "Whatever you wish, of course." I preferred J of course, but I wouldn't tell her that.

As if she read my mind, she said, "How about you call me Bella, and I'll call you j?"

I would have smiled if I weren't as nervous. Where was Jasper? Was he finally dead? I shouldn't risk asking it, but it would be relieving to know that he has finally gotten out of my life. But if "Bella" were his wife as I suspected, then he would still be alive. "Like old friends." I mopped my silk handkerchief across my forehead, gesturing for her to have a seat and sitting down myself. I wasn't sure how long I could stand. "I must ask, am I finally meeting Mr. Jasper's lovely wife?"

"His sister-in-law, actually." Was she Rosalie, then? Where was Jasper? I pursed my lips. She was only slightly unsettling and not even close to as terrifying as Jasper. Did he die with his wife? The questions revolving in my head made me giddy.

"I trust Mr. Jasper is in good health?" I worded my question carefully.

"I'm sure he is in excellent health. He's on an extended vacation at the moment." That explained a lot. I nodded to myself and templed my fingers.

"Just so. You should have come to the main office. My assistants there would have put you straight through me—no need to go through less hospitable channels." I was puzzled. She didn't come straight to me like Jasper usually did. Maybe she was going to do something bad to him. That thought shot me through spasms of fear. "Ah, well, you're here now. What can I do for you?"

"Papers."

"Certainly." I agreed, becoming impatient. "Are we talking birth certificates, death certificates, drivers' licenses, passports, social security cards...?"

I watched her take in a deep breath and smile. But the smile lasted only for less than a second. Her expression changed so abruptly I clenched my teeth to show none of my surprise. "Two birth certificates, two passports, one driver's license." She spoke in a low strained tone, but her voice was still beautiful. I whacked myself mentally again.

"The names?" Why did she only want two? Usually they needed seven.

"Jacob… Wolfe. And… Vanessa Wolfe."

I noted them down the names swiftly across a legal pad. "Middle names?"

"Just put something generic in." Who was this Jacob?

"If you prefer. Ages?"

"Twenty-seven for the man, five for the girl." Five? I'd never filled in that age before for the Cullens. Neither have I filled twenty-seven before. All I know about the Cullens were that they were some kind of monsters who never aged. I wasn't about to mention this to anyone. They would think I was crazy. Worse, if Jasper found out, I knew I could never survive.

"I'll need pictures if you prefer finished documents. Mr. Jasper usually liked to finish them himself."

"Hold on." She dug out her designer wallet, pulling out a picture. "Here you go." She handed the picture to me.

I studied the picture for a moment. It was no mistake that the girl was her daughter. The resemblance was striking. Both were exceedingly beautiful. "Your daughter is very like you."

She tensed. "She's more like her father."

I focused on the man in the picture. It was difficult to stop looking at the beautiful baby in his arms. "Who is not this man," I said, touching his face. The baby's father had bronze hair, I presumed. And she looked nothing like the large man carrying her.

Her eyes narrowed and she gave off a little of the vibes Jasper gave. I started to sweat, becoming nervous again.

"No. That is a very close friend of the family." What if she intended to steal the child away from the Cullens and run off with the man in the photo? If that was the case, Jasper would kill me when he got back from his "extended vacation" if she wasn't lying.

"Forgive me." I barely managed to mumble the words out. "How soon will you need the documents?"

"Can I get them in a week?"

"That's a rush order. It will cost twice as—but forgive me," I managed to stop myself from uttering rubbish. "I forgot with whom I was speaking." They were so rich that even throwing away a million dollars would seem like peanuts.

"Give me a number."

I opened my mouth and closed it. I knew price wasn't really the object, but that was not what I was worrying about. I might be helping her do something bad against Jasper. I pushed my worry and suspicions aside, writing down the price on the bottom of a legal pad, hiding my hesitation with fear of saying the number out loud.

She seemed to believe me. She nodded calmly, unclasping her bag and counted the money. Seeing the large bills calmed me down a bit. There was nothing money couldn't do. "There." She handed me the bills, paying in full amount.

I was confused at her ignorance, but that couldn't be blamed; she had, after all, never worked with me before. "Ah, Bella, you don't really have to give me the entire sum now. It is customary for you to save half to ensure delivery."

She smiled wanly at me. I was starting to enjoy working with her. "But I trust you, J. Besides, I'll give you a bonus—the same again when I get the documents."

Fear of the Cullens drowned my greed. "That's not necessary, I assure you."

"Don't worry about it. So I'll meet you here next week at the same time?"

I grimaced. "Actually, I prefer to make such transactions in places unrelated to my various businesses."

"Of course. I'm sure I'm not doing this the way you expect." She replied.

"I'm used to having no expectations when it comes to the Cullen family." Once again, I grimaced and then quickly composed my face again. "Shall we meet at eight o'clock a week from tonight at The Pacifico? It's on Union Lake, and the food is exquisite."

"Perfect."

Worry gnawed at me. What if she was really doing something against Jasper? Like kidnapping the child from his family? She seemed totally different from Jasper. She rose and shook my hand. I didn't flinch this time. I was too deep in worries to notice the coldness of her hand.

Her musical voice broke my thoughts. "Will you have trouble with the deadline?"

"What?" I looked up, disoriented and taken off guard. It took me a few seconds to understand what she was asking. "The deadline? Oh, no. No worries at all. I will certainly have your documents done on time."

"Then I'll see you in one week."

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. Finally. I never typed so much in one afternoon before. Bella totally rocks as a vampire! Please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! :P I wrote this as soon as I reached home from school. Hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review! Thanks . (Special thanks to those who review my previous chapter.)

* * *

I admit, Bella was much more comfortable to be with than Jasper. Not to mention the fact that she was beautiful, no, breath-taking. I had dressed my best for this meeting for the venue was posh and I felt somehow compelled to remain in Bella's good side and impressing her.

I was led by the maître d' to the private room I had booked specifically for this meeting. The maître d' swung the door open to reveal Bella next to the fireplace. My heart not only raced from the fear I usually felt for the Cullens or one particular Cullen; it wouldn't be fair to condemn the rest of them since I'd never met them in my life. Seeing Bella in the oyster satin cocktail dress unnerved me and made me feel inferior. Of course my best paled in comparison to whatever she was wearing; the Cullens were rich.

The maître d' took my coat and exited the room. As soon as we were alone, I apologized to her in habit, even though she was evidently different from Jasper. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"No, you're exactly on time." Hearing her voice, I realized that I had been looking forward to this meeting. Who wouldn't? I mentally hit myself. She was a married woman for gods' sake! That brought another thought to my mind: she was probably to Edward Cullen. I wasn't sure but I would ask; she wasn't as hostile as Jasper. I had a feeling that Jasper didn't want to answer any questions and he would stop coming to me if I got too inquisitive.

Remembering my manners, I held out my hand. She shook it and I felt that her fingers weren't as cold as the last time we met. She could have been warming her fingers near the fireplace before I came. That made me wonder, as I had for so many times, what were the Cullens? Both Cullens whom I have met had hands cold as ice. I pushed that thought away. No use wondering. Besides, who cares? I have already earned a huge sum of money from them.

"You look stunning, if I may be so bold, Mrs. Cullen." Her husband was such a lucky bastard.

"Thank you, J. Please, call me Bella." Sure. I would jump down the building if you asked me to. Her voice was just so hypnotizing.

"I must say, it's a different experience working with you than it is with Mr. Jasper. Much less... unsettling." I smiled hesitantly. I might be pushing my luck too far. My comment was a huge understatement. Jasper was plain terrifying.

"Really? I've always found Jasper to have a very soothing presence."

"Is that so?" I murmured politely, pulling my eyebrows together unconsciously. How could the scary Jasper have a soothing presence? I decided against pursuing the matter. Or maybe this was another trick. Did she really know Jasper?

"Have you known Jasper long?"

Yes. Twenty years. And he is still so young. Maybe he found the elixir of life and was selling it to billionaires. Perhaps that was why the Cullens were so damned filthy rich. They were so enigmatic, the Cullens. "I've been working with Mr. Jasper for more than twenty years, and my old partner knew him for fifteen years before that… He never changes." I cringed at that. Thirty-five years without changing. He really was a monster.

"Yeah, Jasper's kind of funny that way." What did she mean? Was she funny that way too?

There was a worry that I had pushed to the far edges of my mind: what if I was working against Jasper? Who should I be helping? Should I be helping Bella or give her a refund and apologize? And what if she wasn't lying about Jasper being on 'extended vacation'? I shook my head, as if I could shake these thoughts away. I should ask her subtly later. "Won't you have a seat, Bella?"

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I've got a long drive home." She took out a thick white envelope from her bag whilst speaking. It probably contained the 'bonus' she mentioned. I wasn't sure if I wanted the money. Sure I was greedy, but my fear for Jasper was tenfold more than that greed. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. I still wanted to die peacefully of old age one day. She handed me the envelope. Without checking the amount, which I was sure was more than enough to book this room ten times over, I tucked the white envelope into an inside pocket of my jacket.

"Oh. I was hoping we could speak for just a moment." I was disappointed that she wanted to leave as soon as possible. I wanted to ask her about some of my worries.

"About?" She asked me curiously.

"Well, let me get you your items first. I want to make sure you're satisfied." I was in no hurry to go and craved her company. It was small wonder how she addled Max's brain that day. He wasn't usually that irresponsible.

I turned, placed my briefcase on the table, and popped the latches. I took out a legal-sized manila envelope. She took a quick glance at my work. "Thank you."

My eyes narrowed slightly. I felt disappointed. I had put in more effort than usual, trying to impress her. What a contradicting man I was. Fear and the desire to impress fought for control. Jasper was much more thorough in checking than she was. Just to make sure that she did check properly, I said, "I can assure you every piece is perfect. All will pass the most rigorous scrutiny by experts."

"I'm sure they are. I truly appreciate what you've done for me, J." She was definitely easier to work with than Jasper.

"It's been my pleasure, Bella. In the future, feel free to come to me for anything the Cullen family needs." I spent a lot of time trying to phrase it subtly. I really hoped that she would be the one working as the liaison, instead of Jasper. Jasper stressed me out and Bella was enjoyable to be with.

"There was something you wanted to discuss?" She brushed my 'offer' aside, I was sure that she had caught my hint. I wasn't sure if that was a yes or no. At least I tried.

"Er, yes. It's a bit delicate…" I gestured to the stone hearth with a questioning expression. She sat on the edge of the stone, and I sat beside her. I felt the sweat was dewing up on my forehead again, and pulled a blue silk handkerchief from my pocket and began mopping.

I braced myself and hopefully, I was able to stop myself before stepping over my boundaries. I studied her face carefully.

"You are the sister of Mr. Jasper's wife? Or married to his brother?" I asked. It was better than asking 'Are you married to Edward' and get it all wrong. I tried not to remember that I called her Mrs. Cullen at the beginning of our meeting. It would be embarrassing if she were the sister of Jasper's wife.

"Married to his brother," she clarified. I resisted the urge to heave a sigh of relief; I had not embarrassed myself yet.

I took a deep breath and plunged into what I originally wanted to ask, though reminding myself to take it slow. "You would be Mr. Edward's bride, then?"

"Yes." So Edward had bronze hair. So different from Jasper.

"I've seen all the names many times, you see. My belated congratulations. It's nice that Mr. Edward has found such a lovely partner after all this time." I smiled apologetically, hoping that I had not offended her.

"Thank you very much."

I paused, wiping the sweat from my brow. No need to hurry. Better to take things slow. "Over the years, you might imagine that I've developed a very healthy level of respect for Mr. Jasper and the entire family." I took the long way around, not daring to go directly into what I wanted to ask.

She nodded cautiously. I took a deep breath and exhaled without speaking, calming my nerves. It wouldn't be wise to offend a Cullen. "J, please just say whatever you need to."

Her musical, soothing voice gave me a little courage. I took another deep breath. "If you could just assure me that you are not planning to kidnap the little girl from her father, I would sleep better tonight." I was proud I was able to even say it out loud, albeit in mumbles and slurring the words together.

"Oh," she said, stunned. "Oh no. It's nothing like that at all." She smiled. "I'm simply preparing a safe place for her in case something were to happen to my husband and me."

I narrowed my eyes; I was suspicious. However, who could be suspicious of the beautiful woman in front of me. She just dazzled me with her smile. "Are you expecting something to happen?" My fear of Jasper was clearly forgotten as I was not going to get into trouble with him for this, or I believed. I felt blood rise to my cheeks in a blush. I may be overstepping my boundaries this instant. "Not that it's any of my business." Hopefully, I could take back my words.

"You never know." I sighed.

I frowned, puzzled. What could possibly happen to the Cullens? "May I wish you the best of luck, then. And please don't be put out with me, my dear, but... if Mr. Jasper should come to me and ask what names I put on these documents . . ." I felt the need to ask. I would not want to keep things from Jasper unnecessarily and wanted to be completely honest with him. If he ever found out that I deceived him, I doubt he would be hesitant about killing me.

"Of course you should tell him immediately. I'd like nothing better than to have Mr. Jasper fully aware of our entire transaction." I felt as if heavy weights were lifted off my shoulders as she said that.

"Very good," he said. "And I can't prevail upon you to stay for dinner?" She was suddenly very comfortable to be around. Although she was cold, she seemed to radiate warmth. Edward probably fell in love with her because of that. I was too caught up in my fear for Jasper that I had not seen it before.

"I'm sorry, J. I'm short on time at present." I expected her answer, but couldn't help feeling disappointed.

"Then, again, my best wishes for your health and happiness. Anything at all the Cullen family needs, please don't hesitate to call on me, Bella."

"Thank you, J." I stared after her. Now that she was going off, I started to worry if she was lying to me. Her effect her presence had on me was ebbing away. I found myself wistfully wishing that she could have stayed for dinner.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed it! It's my second fanfic and I really really hope you can review and help me improve! :D


End file.
